Dauntless High School
by Divergent24-7
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would belike if Tris was apart of our world? High school. Teenage boys. Celebrity crushes. School bullies. This fanfic is about Tris going through High School, meeting new people and making new friends. Going from the quiet girl to the popular girl. She soon falls in love, but what if THEY have a broken heart? Will she be enough to mend him? FOURTRIS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tris POV:

The song Brave by Sara Bareilles blares out of my timer on my alarm clock. I peek out from underneath my covers and immediately turn it off. I groan looking at the time, 6:30 am, the things I do to look good.

I stumble out of bed grabbing my iPhone from my nightstand. I walk to my tiny closet, searching through the clothes that I had bought over the summer. All were nothing I was used to, or anyone else used to seeing me in.

As a sophomore last year, I wasn't exactly what you'd call, popular. I wore grey leggings and grey hoodies most the year, keeping my head down. I always had my hair in a ponytail, keeping it out of my face so I could read the board. Everyone never noticed me, bumping into me not even realizing I was there, walking away with no apology intended. Mostly they would call me a stiff and say that I belonged in Abnegation High, with my type of people.

This summer, I decided that I needed to change the image the school had on me, the blonde nerd that sat in the back of the classroom with messy hair. So I got together with a girl from school who was remotely popular, very hyper, and we went shopping for my new style. It took us the whole summer to prefect the new me and I still feel less pretty than everyone, but it will do.

I finally pick out white lacy shorts with a golden buckle, paired with a floral spaghetti strap tank, and to cover, a dull pink kimono, with a thick layer of lace on the end of the sleeves. I lay that all out on my bed before I go and take my night clothes off, shoving them into the hamper, the wrapping a towel tightly around me.

I step into the bathroom connected to my room and take a quick hot shower. When I step out I rewrap the towel around me walking over to the sink and brushing my teeth. After I'm done I put my Pink perfume on my naked body, then walk out into my room.

As fast as I can, I throw the clothes I picked out onto myself and walk to my small chest full of jewelry. I take a golden bangle matched with other dull pink ones and place them on my wrists. I also take fake diamond earrings out and put them into my pierced ears. Next come the makeup which is located in my bathroom. So once again I walk to the bathroom and immediately start on the thin layer of eyeliner Christina, my one and only friend that helped me this summer, taught me to do. I then place a decent amount of mascara on my naturally long eyelashes. Lucky for me, as Christina had stated more than once, I have flawless skin, no pimples to worry about, so I don't need any concealer.

I plug in the blow drier and begin to blow dry my long blonde locks. After I finish blow drying, I take the straightener, I previously plugged in, and straighten the parts of my hair that don't dry naturally straight. This whole makeup and hair stuff only takes me about thirty minutes, and showering and getting dressed also takes about thirty minutes. Currently it's 7:36, which means I have about thirty minutes until school starts. I decide to go down stairs and play on my phone while waiting only ten more minutes till I leave to make it to class on time.

I make my way down the stairs, then I turn to check the kitchen for any other living soul in this household. Luckily I find my brother, who just so happens to be my ride. Yes I do have a car and a license but this way is so much cheaper with gas.

"Hello Beatrice," Caleb states turning to face me in his chair. "You look different than normal."

"Yes I did get new clothes and a new look. And please don't call me Beatrice anymore. It's such an old fashion name. Call me Tris from now on." I propose exactly like Christina told me to, strong and demanding so that my point gets across.

He looks at me funny, then realization strikes his eyes, "It's that Christina girl isn't it. I knew she was a bad person to be hanging out with!"

I look at him with confusion. _What the hell does he think Chris and I did? All we did was shop, at my own command._

"Chris is a great person Caleb, I'm the one who wanted to change my image. I don't want to be look at as a quiet nerd anymore."

"Whats wrong with being a quiet nerd. You learn more to help your future, people who socialize don't learn anything." He says defending himself and his inner nerd.

If my brother was not a total nerd, he would probably be really popular. He's not unattractive, without the glasses, and I've seen him throw a football, he would have made it on the team if he hadn't had chess club. Being his younger sister, I already have a reputation of a nerd by everyone who knows him, and knows he made it into Erudite High, while I made it into Dauntless High.

"That's you Caleb. Not me." I tell him, not looking into his eyes to face the disappointment. I walk to the entry way and grab my small purse from a brass hook next to the front door. "Are you coming?!"

He doesn't respond, so I continue to walk into our front lawn, where my parents cars are missing, due to their early morning job status. I walk to my brothers big blue truck and sit on the hood, taking out my phone to check the time. It reads; 7:46, I groan. My brothers going to make me late on the first day of school.

About four minutes later he walks out, "Beatrice, get off my truck, your butt is going to leave imprints on the paint."

I roll my eyes, "My shorts aren't that short Caleb."

"I beg to differ." He mumbles, and jumps into the driver seat. I slide off the hood and go to the passenger seat, throwing my bag into the foot area. As soon as the car door is closed he begins to back out the driveway, and then we are off to school.

It only take about five minutes to get into the parking lot of Dauntless High and he drops me off at the front doors. "Bye Caleb. Have fun." I say quickly hopping out of the truck before he can say anything back.

I open the doors and walk inside, going straight to the front desk where Tori, my all time favorite teacher sits, to hand out schedules. She looks up at me and dulley hands me the papers I need to sign for safety, but not being her usual happy self with me.

"Hey Tori." I say hesitantly, while signing my name and handing it back to her. She doesn't say anything until she looks at my signature.

"Beatrice?" She stares at me in shock,"You look different."

"Yep! I got all new clothes this summer. And by the way I'm going by Tris now." I smile, and she nods her head handing me my paper that states my assigned classes.

"Did someone help you?" She asks, and I'm about to respond when I hear her.

"TRIS!"

"I was helped by that." I state to Tori as Christina comes running up to hug me. She grabs me and pulls me into a strong bear hug. "Chris, I. Can't. Breath." She laughs as she lets go.

"Come on Tris, let me see it." She says as she holds her hand out to take the paper in my hands away from me. I give it to her and her chocolate brown eyes skim over it. "It seems like we only have two classes together and they are both electives! Art and Spanish."

"Oh well. I guess we are lucky to have that much classes together." I say taking the paper back and looking it over myself. I groan loudly. "I have math first hour."

She giggles, "Girl that sucks. We only have fifth hour together so we have to wait till the end of the day to see each other! Well I guess we do have lunch together." She babbles on and on.

"Ya I-" I instantly stop talking because a big group of people were walking our way.

Then Chris yells, "Hey guys come here! I need to show you guys somebody!"

The group of people walk over and stop in front of us. I recognize most of them as people who were in my classes, but a few I don't remember seeing. The two brothers, or twins, are Uriah and Zeke. I only remember them because they are really loud and quite funny, the class clowns I guess you would call them. Next was a girls with her arm slung around Zeke's shoulders, who's name I know as Shauna, and is in fact Zeke's girlfriend. Its the other girl with her arm around Uriah and the tall guy standing next to Zeke, that I don't know.

"...Tris?" Christina asks looking at me and I stare at her in confusion, because what she had just said went straight over my head.

"I'm sorry, what?" And she laughs a little along with the group.

"I said, Do you know most of these people Tris?" She questions again and I bob my head up and down. "Good then who do you not know? I know you don't know Four because he's new and he's…"

She points to him and I make eye contact with him. He has amazing eyes, like an ocean blue. I quickly look away hoping I wasn't staring too long. "...that one." Chris continues to tell me.

Then I tell her I don't know that girl and she points to her and she waves at me just as the first warning bell rings. Everyone begins to rush to class with a small good-bye, and I make my way to math with Mr. Eric, but not before mumbling a short good-bye myself.

**So this is a new story and I will try to update it as fast as I possibly can, but if any of you know I have another fanfic if you want to check it out! I post on that on everyday! sometimes twice! I hope you like and please review! **

**~Divergent24-7**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

TRIS POV:

By the time the bell, that tells us we need to be in class, rings I'm just walking through the door, and luckily everyone is standing in the front of the class ready to be seated. Mr. Eric walks in and I don't bother looking at my classmates because I'm sure they aren't noticing me so, what's the point. I stand patiently waiting for him to give us seats but when he see's that we are all standing in the front of the classroom he looks around confused.

"Why are you all standing? Is there something wrong with your seats?" He questions raising both of his eyebrow walking to his desk in the back of the classroom. The class doesn't say anything and we all sit where we want.

Luckily I get the the back corner seat just before another girl almost sat down in the seat I got, then I bend my head down into my folded arms. I listen as Mr. Eric announces that he wants students one by one to give the class their name. I will be going last of course so I leave my head down, blocking out the sound of voices until I hear people talking at the start of my row.

"Hi. I'm Cameron." One kid on the end says.

"Hello, I'm Kate." Another girl says and I lift up my head because the next person is the one next to me.

"I'm Four." Four says emotionlessly and that is the first time I've heard him speak. His voice is deep and has that male tone to it, and it's a little raspy but only to the point that makes it sexy as hell. I feel shivers go through my body as I think about his gorgeous eyes and his voice just brings it all together.

I can't believe I'm actually crushing on someone that, I am positive, would never like me back. Not to mention I met him today and don't know if he's a total dick yet, like most boys in my grade.

I stand up quietly and say, "Hey, my name is Tris," then I take my seat again and listen as the teacher drones on and on again about the procedures in the classroom. The class is about and hour and ten minutes long and my next class soon comes. I listen closely for the bell as the last minutes of class passes and the bell finally rings. I get up from my seat and quickly walk to my next study, Social Studies with Mrs. Hing.

As I walk in I notice Four following me close behind, and after about five minutes of waiting for the teacher everyone gets loud. Four soon turns around so that he's facing me and with his sexy voice he asks, "Do we have every class together?"

I smirk a little and say shyly, like I promised Chris I WOULDN'T do, "I don't know." I give him a small smile and look away trying not to get lost in his amazing, deep, ocean blue eyes.

Mrs. Hing then walks in and takes her seat in her desk, "You guys may sit where ever, I don't care, just...thank me first."

"Thank you Mrs. Hing." We all say totally off sink.

"Oh my god never call me that. My name is Mrs. Lauren to you." she states in a serious tone.

I sit in a corner again and this time I watch as Four comes and sits in the desk besides me, not fully looking in my direction. Class continues the way any will today, teachers going through the do's and dont's of the the classroom rules and procedures. That's mainly what I have to look forward to today. Halfway through the period I almost fall asleep and decide that my best option to stay awake is to take a bathroom break and rinse my face off. So I go, and as I leave the classroom I can feel the eyes, of Four, staring at me from behind.

Lunch is right after second period, but I stay back after the bell goes off, waiting for Four to leave, but he sticks around, pretending to pick up his books slowly and dropping his pencil. I roll my eyes and give up on waiting for him to leave first, so I grab my purse and push my way out the door. I hear his heavy footsteps clumping on the tile floor behind me, walking in the same direction as me. I begin to walk towards the girls bathroom in hopes to sit in silence and eat my lunch, like any loser would, but as I'm about to walk into the bathroom door I feel his big strong hands grab my arm, but gently for his size.

"Hey, why are you going in there?" He asks, letting my arm side away from his grasp, but I can still feel the ghost of his hand and shivers are sent up my back.

"What do you think? It's the bathroom." I say as bravely as I can without my voice wavering, but he looks me in the eyes causing my head to hang, being shy again, trying to hold eye contact.

"I think you already went to the bathroom. And I also think you are going in there for the remainder of lunch, which is for a another whole 45 minutes." Four explains, sighing as I nod my head slightly. "Well isn't Christina your friend? Why aren't you sitting with her?"

I think about my answer for a second, pondering if he would actually care to listen, and I decide against it, just a fast nod to the first question skipping over the second as I walk towards the lunch room, Four in tow. Soon he catches up to me and leads me to the lunch table, where he sits beside Zeke and on his other side is Uriah. I plop down next to Chris deciding not to eat my lunch, because the worst thing I could possibly do is look like a slob.

Chris looks at me and stares for a while and when I'm asked questions I manage a simple nod or shake of my head in yes and no, but nothing beyond that. Finally I feel Christina yank my arm up with her as she walks away from the group with no words as to why I'm being taken. We walk to a corner table nobody sits at and she takes a seat placing me across from her.

"What's the deal Tris? I tell you all about all my friends, they surely want to be friends with you and your not saying a word to any of them." She complains glaring at me. I take a deep breath, ready for the truth to flow from my mouth.

"Chris, I don't know how to act around people other than you and my family, who have all known me for a while. I don't know how I even got you to talk to me, let alone be friends with me. I don't fit in with your crowd, they are good looking and are all dating and play sports and so much more...I do nothing but sit around, not pretty, with no boyfriend to boost my confidence." I admit with my head hung just like when I was talking to Four.

She thinks about what I just said for a while, "You know, Four is single. See your not the only one, and I think most of us know that he is going to stay that way for a while. Sweetie you will get a boyfriend if you act like you want one, be outgoing and yourself, trust me all the boys will come running."

"What do you mean he's going to stay that way for a while?" I ask about Four, ignoring the part about me and my love life.

"Um...You know...he just, well he is hot and all but, we have constantly tried to get him to tell us the tiniest things about him, take his real name for example, we tried asking through truth or dare, through 20 questions, and many more coming out with nothing but that he likes to be called Four and nothing else. If he can't open up to us, he either will have to find a really patient girl or someone who makes him trust them right away." She explains thoroughly sighing at the end. I do to and she finally gazes back at me. "Please just be more happy."

"I guess." I mutter as she stands from the empty table both of us making our way back to the original. All eyes are on us, well all the eyes at our table, as we sit back down and the only person I seem to make eye contact with is Four, soon enough he looks down at his, now, empty tray.

I can't help but smirk a little bit, maybe he's shy around me too...then I shake my head releasing the thought. Like he would really actually be embarrassed to look at me. He's probably just bored.

Throughout the rest of lunch I am more social than previously, and before I know it I'm being invited to Zeke and Uriah's back to school party, which I guess almost everyone in the school is coming. It's this friday, and we continue to talk about how it's going to happen and what's going to be there, until the end of lunch. Apparently the 'Penrad brother's parties' are legendary.

The rest of my classes are all the same, walking into them with Four beside me, sitting in the back (Four following) and then listening to the teaches giving instructions. By the time it's last period, the only period I have with Christina, I want to skip school, but Christina and I have art today, Tori is the teacher for that class.

As soon as I walk in I realize I'm the first one in there, except for Tori herself. I plop myself down in the back row, saving the seat next to me for Christina, when Tori decides to ask me multiple questions.

"So Tris, I hear you've been doing really good at drawing recently. Is that true? Did you spend the whole summer with Christina?"

"I guess you could say I've gotten better at free hand drawings, and yes Christina and I are really close now." I smile at her and she smiles back. She doesn't talk anymore than that and we sit in an awkward silence until a few students come rushing in. Then more come, and more, and more, and just like always, just as the first bell for the last period rings, Christina is running through the door sliding smoothly into the seat next to me. She waves at me and then the Tori tells us about what's going to happen this year, painting, drawing, and projects.

"Alright class, I know it's the first week, but I want to see how good you guys are and see the things we need to work on, so I'm going to put you in groups of two and you will have to work, outside of class, on a drawing project. The drawing must contain, five symbols that you make up and mean something, and It must contain some type of background that is interesting." She explains and ideas begin to flow through my mind of different things I could do, and I'm silently praying that Chris will be my partner. "So the partners will be, Drake and Hayden, Samantha and Derek, Christina and Sydney, Lauren and Josh, Ryan and Hunter, Four and Tris…"

My head whips around, what?! When was he in this class!? Questions float around my head as my eyes try to find him. They land on the tall, muscular figure in the front of the room, who is currently turning around and looking for me. We make eye contact for a few seconds and I can feel the goosebumps rise on my arms as his deep blue eyes suck me in. I quickly look away and take a deep breath, this will be fun.

Forty-five more minutes of listening to Tori talk about our project and finally the last bell of the day, dismissing us, rings. I sigh in relief and quickly run to the front of the school where my brother should pick me up.

"Do you want to meet today, like right now? Or do you want to do the project some other way?" He asks startling me a little bit. I turn sideways to face him, my brother still no where in sight.

"Um...if you really want to get it over with we can do it today." I state and he nods his head. "Then is it at your house or mine?"

"Yours." He says back quickly and a little harsh. "I mean if thats alright...my house is...unavailable."

I silently wonder what he means by 'unavailable' but whatever it means he's insistent that it not be at his house. My eyes wander his body, for the fourth time today, as he looks out into the parking lot searching for his car. Four has obvious muscles that bulge through his t-shirt, and his face has it's own special features, like his lips, with a spare upper and full lower lip, also his nose is slightly hooked. It all works for him, they make him look tough and many other qualities.

"It's fine." I say shaking my head, looking for my brothers truck thats just now pulling up. "My house is available, but if you could, could you save me from a horrible ride with my brother and take me to my house, then you can come inside to to do the project."

"Sure, I'll save you from that horrible ride."

I roll my eyes and as Caleb pulls up I knock on the window, motioning with a finger to roll it down, and he does.

"I'm going to ride with Four home, okay?" I ask, saying it more like a statement than a question.

My brothers eyes study Four, glaring at him as he does his check. "Fine."

Mentally I'm glad and jumping with joy, but outside I just do a quick nod of my head and Caleb drives away, both me and Four wandering into the parking lot. I follow him and when he begins to get on a death trap I freeze.

"No way in hell am I getting on that." I say putting both my hands up slowly starting to back away.

Four smirks while looking down at the one helmet in his hands. "Do you want to get home or not?"

I murmur some cuss words as I swing my right leg around the motorcycle grabbing the helmet from Four's hands, that were out, handing it to me. He turns on the engine and I jump at the sound of the machine coming to life. Hesitantly I wrap my arms around his waist, the melting sensation happening all over again.

"Just don't kill me, okay?"

"Don't worry. That would be the last thing I would want to do to you."

With that he takes his foot of the road, backs out of the parking lot, and we're speeding to my house.

**So this is the new chapter! Its really long chapter but I know it took a long time to update so I hope you liked it! And i like updates that are really long so...:) I hope you liked it and please review I love to read them! Review!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

TRIS POV:

I sigh in relief when Four's motorcycle pulls into my grey driveway. It's not his driving, that's fine, it's how the motorcycle has no safety and throughout my whole life, I never planned on riding one. They are unsafe and pointless to ride, just to look cool, but as I ride it with Four I have enough time to find out that he doesn't ride it for publicity, but for his own nature. The more I think of it, Four likes that feeling of being free, as I do, and as the wind blows through your hair while you're zipping down the road, you feel nothing but free.

His foot drops to the pavement and he turns the motor off. I slid off the only helmet he owns, and place it on the spot of the motorcycle I was sitting in.

"See it wasn't that bad." Four says as he pats the shiny black head of the motorcycle.

"Um...ya." I say sarcastically my laugh and his in sink. "Lets just go inside, my parents aren't home and by the looks of it neither is my brother. I guess we have the whole house to ourselves this afternoon."

He smiles and goes to my front door, trying to open it for me but, like I always do before I leave my house, the door is locked. A big laugh escapes my mouth and I grab the key, thats wedged in between the wood made of the swing on the porch. He grins as I twist the key in the slot and open the door for him.

"Thank you madam."

I roll my eyes at his politeness and I force him to follow me up the steps and into my room. I grab my Macbook Pro and sit on the floor so he can sit next to me.

"We can start by making a sketch of different things we find on the internet." I explain as I put in my password unlocking my computer. I begin to type the necessary things I think we need to look at, but as I type faster Four slowly pushes the screen down. Soon the screen is far enough down that my fingers don't have room to type and I slip them out of the small crack. His hand is placed on the top of the computer and he shuts it when my fingers are not there anymore. He takes the computer from my lap, gently tossing it onto the bed, then turning so that he's in front of me.

"We can work on that later. I want to take this wonderful alone time to learn more about my friends, friends, friend."

I find myself doing the same I have been since I got off that 'death trap', laughing. I don't know why he is making me change so much, it's like I feel loose around him like I should around anyone of my friends.

"Well what do you want to know?" I raise both my eyebrows at him.

"Well...how about we pay a game of 20 questions." He suggests shifting his body weight around finding a comfortable way to sit.

"Okay, what's that?" I ask.

"Well the way I play is just a fun way to learn more about each other. For example I will ask you certain questions and all you have to do is answer them, then you ask me questions and I answer them. But it goes me, you, me, then you and so on." He explains and gestures a hand towards me. "Ladies first."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" I question him and he laughs slightly.

"Well that's a lame question. And black." He answers anyway still chuckling at me. "How about, your favorite food?"

"Hamburgers," I reply easily, "and if that last one was too easy then I will ask harder questions like...Do you have an interest in anyone?"

The edges of Four's smile fall a tiny bit and I instantly, mentally slap myself for asking the question. _I freaking met him today, is he really going to tell me that? No. _But for some odd reason, I feel like we've known each other forever and I could tell him anything, or he would tell me anything.

"Not really, or at least not one I know would like me back so...I guess that counts." And his falling smile is replace with a large wide one. "What about you? Any guys caught your eye?"

"No." I say, looking to the ground, "And like you said earlier, it's not like they would like me anyway….What is your background? Siblings and family-wise." I state steering away from the boyfriend and girlfriend talk.

"No siblings and that's about as much as I can tell you. My dad is always away on trips, and my mom passed away a few years back. How about you? I know you have Caleb but I didn't hear about your parents."

"Well my mom doesn't really work but she hosts fundraisers for children with illnesses, while my father goes all over the world for his job of being a pathologist. I never really get to see them much but my dad makes a decent amount of money so my mom is not in need to work." I say and he looks at me with true intrust. "As a matter a fact, my mom should be home any minute if it's really 7."

I point to the clock sitting on my nightstand and he jumps up like something just clicked in his head. "I really have to go. I'm sorry and... just call me later about the project." He says bounding from my room in a rush to get somewhere, most likely home.

"and I don't have your number." I say to myself as if he's still there, but I can already hear his bike start back up and I keep listening until its loud engine has been out of earshot for a few minutes.

I pull myself to sit on the top of my comforter and I rest my back and head against the backboard. Even though it's only 7 I feel myself begin to doze off, and soon fall asleep waiting for my mom to call me to dinner.

FOUR POV:

"-As a matter a fact, my mom should be home any minute if it's really 7."

My mind begins to process the time and it only take a few seconds before I remember what my dad yelled at me about, this morning. He's getting home at 7:15 and I have to make him dinner.

I'm so screwed. It takes me 15 minutes just to get home, and I haven't even started to think about what I am going to make him for dinner. As fast as I can, I leap from my spot about to just leave when I see the pure confused and startled look on Tris's face.

"I really have to go. I'm sorry and...just call me later about the project." I say in a rush and sprint from her room, almost falling down the stairs. I bound out the door and quickly slide onto my motorcycle, placing my helmet on my head, not bothering to buckle it. My machine roars to life and I back out and speed down the road to my house.

As I drive I feel as though I'm hitting every light just as it turns red forcing me to stop faster than anticipated. I guess the universe just doesn't want me to get through tonight unharmed, and I'm just going to have to except that.

By the time I get home it's 7:17 and my dads black SUV is already parked in the front. I pull my motorcycle out in the front of the house and turn it off, not in a big rush to go in through that door, knowing what's going to be on the other side.

Slowly I make my way to the front door and slide in almost silently, but as I suspected he's literally sitting on the step waiting for my presence. My heart skips a beat when I see the black leather belt slung across his shoulder, and as soon as his dark, soulless eyes meet mine, he grasps the belt in his right hand. I stop dead in my tracks, not moving a muscle as he begins to stand up.

"So Tobias," He spits out my name, "when I got home, I happened to notice no food on the table, and no you in a room. So I took it upon myself to go through your room, just because no one apparently was occupying it at that moment, and you want to know what I found, this little letter. Seeing as it was addressed to your dead mother, I read it. Let's just say I'm not to fond of the things you _wish_ you could tell her."

I don't get to say anything, nor would I if I had the chance, I learned the hard way that the more you decide to spill your juts and spread your feelings out, the harder the beatings are. Marcus points up the stairs and reluctantly I climb them in shame of myself for not paying attention to time.

I knew something would happen and this is possibly the worst that could have. I wrote that note the day after my mother's passing, my own father had been yelling at me for killing her and had beaten me till I thought I would die just like her, and just when I thought that it could never get any worse, he stopped beating me and shoved me into a closet where Marcus most likely predicted me to bleed to death. In those hours of bleeding and wrapping myself in my own shirt, I wrote that letter to my mother, hoping she would be looking down upon me, helping get out.

But in that time, I sat there waiting for the miracle police, or just to die, nothing happened and I found out that Marcus isn't the only one to fear, but it's God as well. God is the one that put me with this abusive father, and a mother unable to protect herself, less likely me. From then on I believed the one line, Fear God Alone, but of course the fear of my father wouldn't just vanish. Tonight as he drags me up those step and whips me with his belt in my own home, my own room, the only thing going through my mind is that line.

_Fear God Alone. _

And it's hours before he is finished and I listen, from the floor of my bedroom, as he walks away from my bloody body, and before he goes he turns and looks at me, pure disgust in his eyes. I see his right hand go to his pocket and grab a piece of paper that had been crumple up. He throws it at my almost unconscious body, then walks out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

My shaking hand reaches out for the paper and I'm able to make out the first words of my letter and I continue to unclumble it. The letter is stained in my blood from that day when I was 13 but words that make it up are still legible.

Dear Mother,

It's been a full day since your passing and father is yelling at me that it's all my fault. He yells at me that I will never find a love, never get a job, never amount to anything. He tells me I should kill myself and I starting to believe that he's going to do it for me if I don't myself. Tonight was the worst it's ever been, I'm locked in a closet bleeding to death, the same fate you had yourself. I hope you are up there in heaven watching over me, and I pray that you will send police to get him, and find me a nice place to stay, but for now I know I'm stuck here, and as I sit I am feeling the things he says are true. You would always listen to my problems with father, and I believe that that is why he killed you. I also believe that you just left me, that being here was to much for you and you let father beat you to death. I miss you and I wish you would have stayed, stayed and helped me fight, but now it's too late to go back. I hope you send father to get what he deserves, and for now I will deal with the pain. I love and miss you.

Your son,

Tobias

I can't stop the singular tear that slides down my face and onto the paper, creating a new mark on the already stained white sheet. I know that tomorrow I will have to face school with a Four face on, but for tonight, I will loosen myself and slip into Tobias and be myself, even though I'm in agony. Just for tonight I will push through it, and even though I was 13 years old when I wrote this, I still believe in some stuff. Like the hope that it might get better because in all reality, how could it get any worse?

**Please tell**** me what you think of this story and if you suggest that I continue it because I don't know if anyone likes this. I know there are only three chapters but I want to make them longer instead of them just being abundant. Please review!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

TRIS POV:

The next few days of school go by uneventfully, my mind always seeming to wander to Four's, almost escape like, motions from my house in a rush to get home. He was desperate and determined, almost as if whatever was there when he would get where he was going would be abominable. However, he did make it to school on his 'death trap' the next day, though, acting even more closed off to the world. I made multiple attempts at conversations with him, but all he did was blow them off. He would make it non-obvious, stating his throat was in pain, from a sickness he had received from a family member, but I didn't necessarily believe him.

As the week gained on Friday, Four was beginning to transform back into the guy I met on his first day, but due to his previous attempts at lonliness, Uriah and Will have stopped acting as his friend and more as strangers to him. I believe they are giving up on him, and the only people still seeking kindness and friendship from Four are Zeke and me. We plan on making Four realize this on Friday at Zeke's party, though we still don't have a complete proof plan on how to achieve that.

On Friday morning, I rise with a new sense of hope, hope that Four will understand that we want to be his friend. That we are here for him and all his motives in life and throughout high school, but when I walk through those front doors that day, my mode changes drastically. The first step I take I fall into a tall male figure, one of which has quit large bulging muscles. Having the small figure of my mother, I fall backwards crashing my tailbone into the hard tile flooring, the frappuccino in my hand flying all over my new outfit.

No hands extend to my aide, but instead, they go for the books that had flown out of my bag, scattering around the floor, luckily barely missing the drink that is spreading around the tile quickly. By the time I'm back onto my feet, using my own energy, wincing at the pain in my butt, the books I had dropped are in a neat pile in the male's arms. I have to tilt my head only slightly, to be meat with the guys eyes, which shine an emerald green. Two people flank him, a girl and a boy, one of which I know. Molly, she was classified as a bitch to many people who were her friends that she had betrayed, taking the side of the other in a situation that involved that friend. I've only ever spoken to her once, when she had been teasing me about my body figure last year in gym. I had let her, only saying to stop once, then giving up.

She seems even more vicious as she stands with another tall, buff male at her side, snickering at my attempt to hide the pain in my tailbone. The guy in front of me, the one I stumbled into, extends his hands full of the books I need. I carefully push my hand towards the books, and then instantly they are pulled away from me.

"Not so fast, Stiff." He takes the books in his hands and turn slightly so I'm unable to reach them. "What do you think you're doing?" I stop struggling to get them as he teasingly rises them above his head. I only jump once in an attempt to reach out to the books, but I know it's a failed cause. "Need these books, don't you?"

"Yes, now may I please have them back?" I spit forcefully in his face, my voice as strong as it can be in a moment of embarrassment, people in the hallway begin to turn their heads staring at the scene he is causing.

"Wow, looks like we got a feisty one. One that likes to run into me and spill their coffee all over my brand new shirt...and her's too." He laughs, slowly bringing the books back to my height.

As I reach out once again in attempt to get the books, his hands open and all the books go crashing to the Frappuccino covered floor. People around me burst into laughter as I drop to my knees, picking up the dirty textbooks.

"Next time, try to watch where you're going because it won't just be the books going into the coffee, Stiff." His menacing words float in my brain, lingering at the sound of his voice, and I cringe.

They continue to walk down the hall, not after Molly yells, "Nice one Peter." and what seems like the whole school body slowly stops laughing and instead run to their classes as the last bell rings. I pick up the rest of my now soaking wet books, and jumble them up into my arms. The tears I was holding back from the publicly embarrassing moment, slip from my eyes and trail my face. I bring the books over to the trash, as they are not useful anymore, and dump them in.

I make my way to the girl's bathroom, holding my bag to my body, clutching it as if it's my lifeline. As I get through the doors my body weakly makes its way to the mirror and I look at my revolting figure, covered in stains. The bathrooms completely silent so I allow the sobs to rack my body as I grasp my edge of the counter, letting my bag slip from my shoulder. I can't go home, as I had my brother drive me, and the gates to the school are locked, in results to get out I would be forced to exit through the front, where all the staff are.

I stand there for what feels like hours, tears streaming down my face, and I listen waiting for that bell to ring. My phone buzzes multiple times, and I reach down, plopping onto the ground next to my bag pulling out my phone.

The messages are from Four, most of them reading: _Where are you? Are you okay? If you don't answer by the end of this class I'm going to leave school and go to your house to see if you are okay. _

I quickly text back that I was in the girl's bathroom and that I was fine. A few moments later he responds: _Did something happen? I have a feeling you're not fine. _

I take a deep breath in closing my eyes and hugging my phone to my chest thinking, _thank God, someone actually gives a crap about me. _I respond with an: _I just spilled coffee on myself and didn't want people to see me with coffee on my shirt._

Not a moment later he responds with: _I don't believe you. I'm coming to the bathroom, open when I knock. _

I sigh, standing to face the mirror again, repeatedly wiping my dry hand across my wet face in attempt to appear as if I hadn't been bawling at the stupid petty little thing this morning. Too soon, I hear two knocks on the bathroom door and I yell a quick, "Come in." I glance at my reflection one last time, deflating as I see my face red and puffy, my eyes bloodshot, and my mascara had still left dried stains streaking my cheeks.

Four walks in, not taking one glance around the girls bathroom, his face completely still until he sees my face. "Tris, what the hell happened?" He asks, his facial expression contorting into one of concern.

"It's not that big a deal Four." I whisper in a hushed voice.

He walks over to me, no more than one foot away, raising both his eyebrows in question.

"Really, because it looks like it was a big deal to you." His voice is still sturn but I can sense a hint of struggle and sorrow in his husky tone.

"Like I said, It wasn't a big deal." I reply staring straight into his eyes almost as if I was challenging him. My tough act is slowly slipping through my fingers as he takes one step closer, not losing eye contact with me. I can feel my heartbeat begin to pick up as I think about the situations that had happened previously-this morning-and I can't hold back the single tear that slips from my right eye, the other tears beginning to pool.

Suddenly Four's strong arms are wrapped around my small torso, squeezing me tight. It takes me a minute before I realize Four is actually hugging me, and I bring my arms around him, connecting my hands behind his back. I lean my head into his chest and let the rest of the tear spill out and soak into his t-shirt, but he doesn't seem to care as he doesn't back away.

I can't explain the way I feel, many different emotions swirling around my stomach and brain, making me feel scared, yet safe. His muscular arms seem to hold me gently, as if I'm breakable like a porcelain doll, able to shatter if he lets go and drops me. Soon enough he says, "Tell me what happened Tris."

I sigh as I know I don't have another choice, because I'm literally crying into his shirt, "A guy named Peter. He just teased me this morning and I just...I just…" I struggle to keep my words steady when the tears flow freely down my face. "I thought it would be different since I changed."

"What do you mean, changed?"

"I used to be the quiet nerd that sat in the back of the room, Four. Christina changed me over the summer. She helped me become more open and more girly." I explain truthfully, sniffling as my emotional breakdown stops.

"Oh…" is all he says at first, his face full of wonder, "I'm not all that open either."

I laugh a little thinking about Four's brutal attempt to ignore my questions and dodge me and the others this past week. I release my hands and arms from around him and he lets me go as well.

"I think I've come to notice that this past week." I say and he smiles a fake, forced smile.

"Tris, I'm your friend and will always be there for you, I just don't like sharing things about my past. They were in the past and I can't change what has happened and I wont ever be able to. I will just have to live with it and I would rather not put that burden on you to keep that big of a secret." He rambles on and on.

"Four, like you said, I'm your friend, I wouldn't be upset with anything, you can tell me whatever it is." I press, praying he will break his impenetrable walls.

"Sorry, I think it's a story for another day." He says softly, almost in a whisper.

"But we are friends right?"

"Forever." He laughs, crossing his heart as if he were promising me in a little school girl way. I laugh with him, brightening both our moods as the next bell rings and Four sprints from the girls bathroom as fast as he possibly could. I walk out and watch as all the people in the hallway don't even acknowledge me, even from this morning.

"Tris, do you want to leave, I would like to." He pleads looking at the front desk where the teachers and staff sit.

"I would love to, but how do you expect to get out of this prison?"

"Just follow my lead." He say gently grabbing my arm with his enormous hand, guiding me to the front desk.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I plan on getting one more update today just because! Please review.**

**~divergent24-7**


End file.
